Banished Vol 1 2
An Unholy Alliance is the second issue of Banished. Characters Heroes Banished *Magi *Victor *Silver Spider *Fantastic *Commissar Wagner *Black Panther Avengers *Human Torch (first appearance) (mentioned) (appears in shadows) *Hawkeye (first appearance) (seen in shadows) *Daredevil (first appearance (seen in shadows) *Invisible Woman (first appearance) (seen in shadows) *Havok (first appearance) Neutral *Lori Denver *Morris Denver *the humans in Prison Camp 61248 Villains Brotherhood (first appearance) (mentioned) *the Professor (first appearance) (mentioned) *Magneto (first appearance) (mentioned) *Exodus (first appearance) *Sunfire (first appearance) *Sebastian Shaw (first appearance) X-Men (first appearance) *Cyclops (first appearance) *Nightcrawler (first appearance) *Aurora (first appearance) *Colossus (first appearance) *Magma (first appearance) *Psylocke (first appearance) *Longshot (first appearance) *Avalanche (first appearance) *Shadow (first appearance) *Rogue (first appearance) *Sabretooth (first appearance) *Victory (first appearance) Locations *Prison Camp #61248 *Asteroid X *Avengers' Hideout Plot The comic opens on the Banished, in the same place we saw them last issue. They are in the prison, but begin talking to an African American woman. Her name is Loretta Denver. Friends call her Lori. She's been here for 8 years. Her son, Morris, cowers behind her. He's right to be afraid. He's only 5 years old, and has been here since his birth. The Banished take in their present company: around 1,000 ordinary people. They are raggedy, tired, starving, and dirty. Some of them are friendly, some nearly manic, all forced into being neighbors. But this place will not discriminate. Especially with their present company. Pan back to the Banished, who are splitting up to talk to several people. The heroes are slowly learning that they're in a jail. Or more accurately, a concentration camp. But this isn't World War II, and none of these people are Jewish. All they have in common is that they are humans. Which is what they're finding out... Victor: Nice to meet you, Lori. So tell me, why are you here? Why is your son in a prison with you? Lori: No idea. We ain't done a damn thing. Except be humans. That's all we ever had a chance to do. And they seem to think it's a sin we brought on the world. Silver Spider: In my experience, those are the words of a deranged mutant. Black Panther: Who would speak in such a manner to you? Lori: It wasn't through a personal conversation that we heard it. (She thumbs to the background) It was broadcasted on TV, on those big Times Square screens. I can describe the men if that'd be any help. SS: That would be a tremendous help. Can you... Lori: Course, you got to be smart to defeat them. Smart and powerful. And though it's mainly the two of them, he's got a whole legion of leaders with him, and his foot soldiers. Named that army after him, stupid ass "X-Men..." Victor: Lori, can you describe these men first? Then we can talk of his army. Lori: Of course, my apologies. This camp can drive you nuts. SS: Understandable. Lori: The first man was bald, he had blue eyes. His power is possession, but it's broader than that. The other guy can change metal, wears a black costume. He's got white hair, maybe his name is Eric? BP: Thanks for your help, ma'am. So, what is his army? Lori: Yes, he's got a group called the Alliance? His bunch of leaders, and his army... Unnamed Man #1: Not the Alliance, the Brotherhood... Lori: Yes, thanks. He's got some awful powerful members. A robed man... Unnamed Man #2: Exodus. And a fiery guy named the Human Torch... Unnamed Woman #1: Human Torch is one of the Avengers! Sunfire is the one from the Brotherhood. Unnamed Man #2: Well, pardon me for remembering the heroes better! Magi: ENOUGH!!! Lori: Sorry, we're antsy. SS: Understandable. Fantastic: Thanks for the assistance, Lori. Lori: No problem. If you can defeat them, it's well worth it. And remember: you need power and smarts. But you better think fast, they're usually here by now. The group draws together, away from the others present. Magi: She described Professor X and Magneto, I'd swear my life on it. But he's not evil, he's one of the greatest men on Earth!! Fantastic: Look around you, Magi. Humankind is in camps! Is this the work of the greatest man on Earth? It's the work of a monster! You must remember that this is not your world! Magi: Thanks, Fantastic, you're right. Freeze! The Banished turn on their heels, and see 6 people standing in the doorway, in costume. 3 men and 3 women stand angry. One appearing to be Cyclops speaks. This is the location of the energy surge, Charles. Potential superhuman threat, possibly new Avengers. The Banished glance at each other. What are you doing here? Victor: I get the feeling we're here to kick your asses, that's what. Wise guys! Probably associates of the Avengers. My name is General Scott Summers, alias Cyclops. My partners are Nightcrawler, Aurora, Colossus, Magma, and Psylocke. And with formalities out of the way, we're going to kill you. SS: Alright, kids, pick a dancing partner that you think you can show a good time, and start slugging! BP: One mutant to another, I take it you will not stand down. Cyclops: A mutant that doesn't support the cause?! Not happening, kitty. SS: Hi there, tall, dark, and metal! Colossus attempts to grab Spider-Man but he grabs his head and dodges. SS: Oh, sir, if you thought it'd be that easy, surely you don't know me at all. Well, you don't. Either way... SS's Spider Sense blares, and he dodges several blows. He webs over Colossus' eyes, and while he attempts to remove the webbing, he punches him and cringes. Fantastic: You're an odd specimen, woman. But you aren't the only one who can combust. Magma: I am the only one to control seismic movement, you green-skinned golem! Fantastic: Perhaps. But my domain is that of both ground and air. Fantastic disappears while armoring up. Soon Magma is obviously struck, and falls unconscious. The force field disappears, and Fantastic becomes visible again behind her. Commissar: Stay still, blast you! Aurora: Take a bright awakening, demon. Your team is losing. Sure enough, she is right. While Silver Spider, Fantastic, and Magi have defeated Colossus, Magma, and Psylocke, respectively, the others are losing. Black Panther takes a lightbeam to the torso and falls. Victor is stabbed. When Commissar defeats Aurora, he looks towards the opening of the building. A green man is standing in the doorway. He waves his hand, and all of the powers are seen shutting down. Though this also affects the X-Men, they are able to take the Banished prisoner. (10:42 A.M. New York City, New York. Asteroid X: Prison Level.) Victor wakes, and shakes his head groggily. It is apparent that Commissar and Magi have also awoken. Victor: Ugh. Where am I? Commissar: The X-Men's rocky dungeon, or so it would seem, boy. Magi: You pulled a van Winkle on us. Victor: Ah. And I assume our powers are still gone? Magi: Think so. I... Commissar: I would just like to say that you are the finest people I've ever been imprisoned with. And there have been many. Victor: Alright, not sure how to respond to that. Magi, you were starting to say something? Magi: As I was saying, I've met Leech. His power is power negation, but it can sometimes work on technology. Which took everyone out of the equation. Except for me. I was playing possum. Victor: Why would you let us be imprisoned then? And how...? Magi: Only magic can negate magic. I'm essentially the Sorcerer Supreme, but without the title or equipment. All of the power, none of the responsibility. Victor: Ahem. Magi: Back on point, Victor, while Leech might have affected your armor, he could not affect your sorcery. In the background, Fantastic wakes. Fantastic: Are we still detained? Magi: Not for long, we aren't. I'll explain later, but for right now... JAILBREAK! Victor blasts Magi's bonds and she escapes, freeing Victor in the process. Magi does an incantation to free Fantastic and restore his powers. She then broadens the effect to the entire group. Commissar: Fantastic, see if you can wake our animalistic friends. After turning them over and examining them, he reaches a conclusion. Fantastic: They suffer from hypothermia. A mediocre problem for myself. His hands burst into flame, and as they ripple with orange hue, Spider and Black Panther sputter back into consciousness. Victor: Don't worry, we're fine we'll explain later. But we need to get out of here. Commissar: And kill Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr... we've heard these names somewhere... All: What? Commissar: I can tell that this "not hearing the Nullifier" thing will be fun. Magi: Kill them? You cannot be serious. BP: Be calm, Magi. We must... Magi: What? You speak of murder!!! You expect me to kill my idol! Fantastic: Is this the work of an idol? Look around you, Magi!! Have you forgotten Lori and her camps? Humanity in camps! Mutant world domination! Here is your idol! Can you see your mistaken assumption? SS: Easy, Kl'rt. We'll come back to this later. Victor: Has everyone forgotten the "we need to go" part? BP: Stand back, everyone. I don't want anyone electrocuted. Black Panther's eyes glow even brighter, and thunder crackles. Lightning surrounds her fist, and she punches the wall, causing it to crumble. The group flees. The team runs for several blocks. Half the members are winded, but they keep running. Magi supports Victor, who is bleeding heavily from his wound. Soon, though, they take refuge behind a skyscraper. After a few minutes to catch their breath, though, the ground starts rumbling violently, spreading dust through the streets. The skyscraper begins to creak, and it’s all the Commissar can do to teleport them out before it hits them. Standing a short distance away are the X-Men, consisting of Colossus, Longshot, Avalanche, Shadow, Rogue, Sabretooth, and Victory. Colossus lunges and tackles Magi, knocking her out. Shadow: We underestimated you once, creatures! We won’t make this mistake again! Go! The squad of X-Men splits up and starts taking on the remaining team. Victor: Magi! You sons of bitches...Team, take them out! Hard!! Colossus: Sons of bitches?! We are the greater species! Humanity will serve as our slaves! We only accelerate what will naturally happen. Fantastic: You make me sick! You are no better than the humans, on the contrary, they are better than you! Colossus: How dare you speak such lies? Colossus rushes at Fantastic, only for Fantastic to fly into the air, then blast him with pyrokinesis. Colossus expands in size and grabs Fantastic, and he bursts into flame, causing Colossus to yelp and let him go. Shadow: Piotr! Commissar: Sorry, madame, but my associate will take care of your boyfriend. I’ll take care of you! He stabs at her with the sword and she turns intangible. He rushes her, only to fall to the ground. She manages to wrestle his sword away, but he teleports and grabs it back. Silver Spider is seen jumping around, avoiding throwing knives. SS: You’re kind of a lousy shot. What are you gonna do next, punch the air? Longshot: No, but I think it’s improbable that your next jump would fail, correct? SS: Yes, I am a master of the martial arts and the son of Spider-Man. Longshot: Impressive legacy... but perhaps you better step off your high horse, bug. SS: It’s an arachnid, why does nobody… AAUGH! SS jumps right into the path of several throwing knives, and one grazes his side. He shoots a web at Longshot. In the background, Shadow is choking Commissar. Commissar: You...cannot hurt me... SS throws Longshot at Shadow, causing her to tumble. Both are too stunned to stand up and fight. Commissar clocks their heads together and defeats them. Commissar: Thanks, boy. But I’ll tell you when I need help. SS: Hmph. How about you help Fantastic? Commissar: He’s got it covered. As Sabretooth fights Black Panther, Colossus is reaching drastically for Fantastic. He stretches and trips him, but he recovers and fights back. After being sent flying, he comes back bloodied. Fantastic: You leave me no choice, giant. I will not let you hurt anyone else. He flies behind Colossus and unleashes a nova burst on Colossus’ head. His head begins to melt, and he screams, shrinking and falling to the ground. Black Panther: What brings a savage to the land of martyrs? Sabretooth: What brings a kitty to a team of rejects and freaks? Black Panther: I suppose the same could be said about you. She ducks and dodges his claws. Grabbing onto his back, she gets him in a choke hold. He claws her off, but she is not injured because of her suit. She causes the sky to darken, and a bolt of lightning strikes Sabretooth. He stumbles towards her, swinging. Commissar: You’re one tough punk. He holds the still-metal Colossus in his arm, and swings him into Sabretooth’s head, knocking him out. BP: He was the toughest foe I ever faced... Commissar: I’ve fought worse. Victory: So, what do you think of us, lad? Capable fighters? Victor: Sure, but you’re despicable pigs and sloppy excuses for people. Victory: Ha! Learn this. My name is Victory for a reason, boy. We don’t lose. He tosses Victor away, but he stops in midair, flying back towards him. Victor: And I’m Victor. A genius and a sorcerer. Let’s show you some of both. He telekinetically deflects a beam that Victory throws at him, and then shocks him with his gloves. Victor: And unlike you, I’m not a bad guy. Silver Spider: Gang, it appears we’re receiving a second wave. Exodus, Sunfire, and Shaw are seen approaching from the sky. Magi: Those guys are trouble. We have to go. Victor: When did you wake up? Magi: Doesn’t matter. We have to go, or we could die. Victor: No! We fight to the death! Shaw jumps from Exodus’ grip and lands on the ground, using the kinetic energy to absorb energy. Shaw: Hi, missy. It appears you’ve been a lot of trouble for us. Victor: Move, Magi! Victor tackles her and teleports a few dozen feet away from under his attack. Suddenly, some silhouettes are seen approaching from behind a skyscraper. The X-Men appear genuinely afraid for the first time. Arrows begin flying as a black devil leaps out, followed by a blonde woman and another pyrokinetic. Black Panther: Now… we have assistance? Silver Spider: Wait, there’s one more! Behind the downed skyscraper a few blocks away is a man in all black, yelling, “Come on! Come on!” To make it to him in time, Victor teleports SS, Commissar teleports Fantastic, and Magi teleports Black Panther. They all make it to him in time, but Victor is panting after completing the jump. SS: Vic, you’re bleeding again. Come on, we can give you help. You have to trust me. Magi: Let’s go! The team runs behind the man in black for several desolate blocks, eventually going underground, under a hollowed-out apartment building. Alright, we’re safe now. Let’s get you seen by somebody. Commissar: Who are you? I’m a friend. My name is Havok, no. My name is Alex Summers. We’re the Avengers, and we’re here to help. Trivia *Lori is the same woman that was seen in the beginning of issue 2 of the first Exiles comic, killed by Xavier's psychic blast in Phoenix, Arizona. *In Magi's self-comparison to the Sorcerer Supreme, she states that she has "all of the power, none of the responsibility," the same tagline Kaine used as Scarlet Spider in Earth-616. More coming soon! Category:Banished: the Series Category:Banished Issues